Démonstrations par A plus M
by Lectricite
Summary: Recueil de fictions miraculeuses. H5 : Quand y en a marre / H6 : La Neige Blanche - un après-midi filles / H7 : Judicieux, vous en reprendrez ? - Une bataille, un jeu de mot, un test. / H8 : Potions et curcuma - Marinette et Tikki : les macarons pouvoirs / H9 : Une cheminée - Chat Noir cogite / H10 : Petit matin - Tom à la boulangerie
1. Chapter 1 - Il y a de l'amour dans l'air

**Démonstrations par A + M**

J'ai lu de nombreuses fictions mettant en scène les personnages de Miraculous. Je suis impressionnée par la qualité d'écriture, la quantité de créativité, la façon dont les auteurs mettent en scène les émotions. J'ai aujourd'hui envie de rendre un peu de la joie qui m'a été donnée et je me lance donc, très modestement, dans l'écriture (je complexe déjà au vu de ce que j'ai déjà lu !). Je crois que j'avais aussi envie de comprendre ce que c'était d'écrire et les difficultés auxquelles les auteurs sont confrontées. Et effectivement ce n'est pas évident. Je ne suis même pas sûre que mon texte soit totalement compréhensible vu la lourdeur de certaines de mes phrases et fasse bien ressortir ce que j'ai imaginé (oui je vous fait déjà rêver avec cette intro ^^)

Tout ça pour dire que je dédicace ce recueil aux auteures/autrices/auteuses/autoresses et autres auteurs de fanfictions de Miraculous et particulièrement à celles qui m'ont fait ou me font rêver avec leurs histoires extraordinaires. J'espère qu'elles se reconnaîtront. Si j'arrive à vous redonner ne serait-ce que 10% de ce que vous m'avez apporté, mon objectif sera atteint.

Et je remercie également les différents sites internet qui permettent cette liberté d'expression littéraire !

Et enfin,

je m'amuserai dans ce recueil avec l'univers de Miraculous – que je n'ai pas créé et qui ne m'appartient pas – et surtout Adrien et Marinette… par A + M !

Parce que lire est un miracle

* * *

**Histoire 1**

**Il y a de l'amour dans l'air… de guitare**

Résumé

Luka a besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir s'il a des chances avec Marinette. Il provoque une rencontre.

_A noter : cela se passe après l'épisode « Papa Garou » de la saison 3. Très léger spoil si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu._

* * *

« Bonjour Luka, tu voulais me voir ? »

A ces mots, Luka se retourna tranquillement vers la voix. Oui en effet il avait voulu cette rencontre. Et maintenant il allait devoir expliquer pourquoi. Et pourquoi avait-il voulu cette conversation déjà ? Ah oui, pour Marinette : Marinette et sa douceur, Marinette et sa timidité, Marinette si peu sûre d'elle et qui le faisait rire. Luka voulait faire preuve de patience et la laisser venir à lui, à son rythme, mais il voulait aussi savoir si cela avait réellement une chance d'arriver. Il savait bien qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Adrien Agreste et attendre qu'elle n'en ait plus pourrait peut-être prendre des années. Pouvait-il, lui, se languir pendant des années ? Oui il le pourrait s'il savait que son amour pourrait être un jour partagé.

Alors il avait souhaité échanger pour être fixé. Au moins en partie. Et c'est la question des sentiments pour Marinette qu'il allait devoir amener de manière subtile.

Par quoi commencer ? Il avait pourtant répété mille fois cette conversation dans sa tête. Mais il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre Marinette dans l'embarras. Surtout s'il en disait trop. Finalement, faire directement une déclaration à la jeune fille serait peut-être plus simple ? Peut-être, mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Les yeux interrogatifs face à lui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il désigna un banc. Les deux s'assirent. Luka avait amené sa guitare, il la posa sur ses genoux.

Enfin il se lança, tendant la main pour saluer son interlocuteur :

« Bonjour Adrien. J'espère que tu vas bien. Et oui je voulais te voir. Je euh… je voudrais … » Luka respira à fond et reprit : « Je voulais savoir ce que tu penses de Marinette ? » Voilà. C'était un peu cash mais au moins il s'était lancé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écouter et analyser. Il savait qu'Adrien ne lui avouerait pas directement ses sentiments pour Marinette mais il se faisait confiance pour arriver à détecter s'il fallait craindre la concurrence ou non.

Adrien regarda Luka, surpris. Il s'était attendu à plein de choses : un prochain concert, une fête surprise pour Juleka, des conseils publicitaires mais pas à ça. Pas à une question sur Marinette. Pourquoi d'ailleurs une question sur Marinette ? Qu'est-ce que Luka attendait comme réponse ? Adrien ne comprenait pas : ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, donc pourquoi vouloir plus d'informations ?

Adrien, toujours aussi perplexe, se décida pour la première réponse qui lui vint :

« Euh… elle a du talent en tant que styliste, elle vous a fait de beaux costumes pour votre concert. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Luka sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais c'était vrai, Marinette avait vraiment fait un super boulot sur leurs tenues. Et il se remit à rêvasser puis secoua la tête : non, il n'était pas là pour se laisser aller à des pensées romantiques, il était là pour avoir des certitudes. Pour se donner contenance, il commença à gratter quelques accords.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne parle pas de ça… »

Argh, comment demander à Adrien s'il était intéressé par Marinette – et donc si c'était un rival – sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

« Tu la connais mieux que moi et je voulais savoir si tu pensais que j'aurai mes chances… »

Bon, Luka s'était grillé en avouant à Adrien son intérêt pour Marinette mais c'était un moindre mal. Il ne voyait pas comment tourner ça autrement pour ne pas révéler à Adrien que Marinette avait un faible pour lui.

Les accords continuaient à flotter dans l'air et Adrien se passa la main derrière la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

« Comment ça tes chances ? Tu veux dire … euh… pour sortir avec elle ? » Luka approuva d'un signe de tête. « Euh, tu sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à ce type de question ? J'ai toujours un peu de mal à voir quand les gens se plaisent. Tu devrais plutôt demander à Nino ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ah ça oui, Luka avait bien remarqué qu'Adrien n'était pas un foudre de guerre sur les questions relatives aux sentiments et qu'il était même carrément dépassé par moments. Mais dans ce cas précis, c'était bien son avis à lui qui importait.

« Non, je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que tu penses. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. En tant que musicien on se comprend. »

Ouf, il avait trouvé la parade.

Adrien sourit, un peu plus convaincu.

« Eh bien, il m'a semblait qu'elle avait l'air de t'apprécier quand nous sommes allés à la patinoire avec Kagami. Mais il vaudrait mieux lui demander directement à elle. »

A ces mots le sourire d'Adrien se fana un peu, à peine. Un très léger tiraillement venait d'apparaître dans le creux son ventre. Une gêne presque imperceptible. Marinette avait en effet l'air d'apprécier Luka. Cela n'était pas un problème, si ?

Luka renchérit

« Oui, tu as raison, je pense qu'elle m'apprécie, du moins en tant qu'ami, mais je me demandais s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui l'intéressait. »

Adrien pensa alors à la déclaration que Marinette avait faite à Chat Noir. Il en était encore flatté d'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait pas pu y donner suite. Ladybug était bien trop formidable pour ça, et son cœur à lui bien trop fidèle.

« Je crois qu'elle était intéressée par quelqu'un mais que cela n'était pas réciproque. »

Adrien sentit son ventre se nouer un peu plus à ses propres mots. Peut-être aurait-il aimé que ce soit réciproque finalement. Marinette était une fille géniale et être amoureux d'elle au lieu de Ladybug lui aurait permis de ne plus être seul aujourd'hui. L'amour était décidément un sentiment bien cruel…

Luka, lui, sentit son ventre se dénouer. Adrien venait-il de lui dire clairement qu'il savait que Marinette avait des sentiments pour lui et que de son côté il n'y avait rien ? Il n'était peut-être pas si aveugle. Plein d'espoir, il murmura dans un souffle :

« Tu es sûr ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il ne pas aimer Marinette ? »

Adrien se passa de nouveau la main entre les omoplates. Cette phrase, qu'il avait deviné plus qu'entendue tant Luka l'avait dite pour lui-même, le perturba plus que de raison. En effet, qui pourrait ne pas aimer Marinette. Mais « aimer » pouvait avoir plusieurs significations, non ?

« Tu as raison, tout le monde aime Marinette. Moi, le premier... c'est une très bonne amie. Elle est si généreuse avec tout le monde. Elle ramène des pâtisseries délicieuses qu'elle fait elle-même. Elle est toujours vigilante et aide les camarades qui en ont besoin. C'est notre déléguée de classe, tu le savais ? Elle est vraiment gentille et a un sourire tellement contagieux. Elle est si maladroite, mais tout le monde trouve que cela lui donne du charme… »

Adrien continua sur sa lancée. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, un grand sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage à la mention de toutes les qualités de la jeune fille. Pendant qu'il écoutait d'une oreille attentive, Luka, poursuivait les accords sur la guitare. Progressivement, le rythme se transforma, devenant plus enjoué presque passionné, sous-tendu par une tonalité particulièrement romantique.

« … et tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle est jolie aussi. D'ailleurs plusieurs gars de la classe ont craqué pour elle, dont un a même été akumatisé. Il faut dire aussi que… »

Luka sourit brièvement. Cela avait été son cas aussi. Douce Marinette qui faisait tourner les têtes sans s'en rendre compte.

Hypnotisé par la mélodie qui s'envolait de la guitare, Adrien s'arrêta soudain.

« Waouh, tu retranscris parfaitement la façon dont je perçois Marinette. Tu ne serais pas un peu magicien ? »

Luka jeta un œil en direction d'Adrien :

« Non je ne le suis pas mais je sais en effet lire dans les cœurs et retranscrire ce qu'ils éprouvent. »

Luka était enfin arrivé à ce qu'il voulait : au-delà des mots, savoir ce qu'Adrien ressentait réellement au plus profond de son cœur. Et ce qu'il entendait l'inquiétait de nouveau. La mélodie était si agréable, si pétillante, si sensible, qu'elle était proche d'un chant d'amour. C'est ce qu'il dit à un Adrien qui nia en bloc.

« Non non non ! Marinette est juste une bonne amie. Une super amie. Une très bonne amie. Et c'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça. »

Adrien ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à convaincre Luka qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Marinette. Mais il y tenait absolument c'était sûr. Il était déterminé à faire comprendre à Luka ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être pour se persuader lui-même ? Oh non, certainement pas pour se persuader lui-même. Se persuader de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était au clair avec ses sentiments. En fait c'était probablement qu'Adrien, ne voulait pas qu'une fausse impression empêche le guitariste d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait à Marinette. Il n'était pas du genre à s'interposer dans des relations. Mais au fait, pourquoi cela empêcherait Luka de parler à Marinette, si lui, Adrien était intéressé par elle ? Argh, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Et les accords que jouaient Luka se transformèrent en une bouillie sans nom.

Adrien devait se ressaisir. Gêné, il dit de nouveau la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« J'aime une autre fille, donc je ne peux pas être amoureux de Marinette. Mais euh, ça n'empêche que Marinette est une fille extraordinaire et donc c'est sûr que d'autres garçons l'apprécient. Enfin pas tout le monde quand même. Juste ceux ou celui qui est fait pour elle. Enfin, je veux dire que si toi elle t'intéresse, je trouverai ça normal car c'est une fille vraiment super mais moi elle ne m'intéresse pas. Donc la voie est libre. Bien que tu n'aies pas besoin de ma permission pour quoi que ce soit et aussi … »

Adrien se sentait ridicule sous le regard interrogateur de Luka.

« Tu es sûr que tu es amoureux d'une autre fille ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Le jeune Agreste venait de retrouver confiance. Oui il était sûr et certain d'aimer sa lady.

« Il n'y a aucun doute. J'ai une idée : je vais te parler d'elle et comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même avec ton truc de guitare. »

Luka sourit. Les yeux plein d'étoiles d'Adrien venaient de le convaincre qu'il devait être très attaché à cette fille dont il parlait. Pas besoin de sa guitare pour voir ça. Mais bon, cela pourrait être amusant de voir la mélodie qui sortirait de là.

Adrien commença à parler de Ladybug. La force de son caractère, le bleu de ses yeux, son énergie, sa générosité, sa gentillesse et tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

Luka commença à jouer. Et au bout de quelques secondes se mit sur la défensive :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en train de parler de Marinette ? C'est exactement la même mélodie. »

Adrien le regarda les yeux ronds. Il décrivait sa lady, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Pourquoi Luka disait-il qu'il s'agissait de Marinette ? Certes elles avaient des points communs mais quand même. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle ça c'était sûr. Ou presque. Luka ne devait pas être si doué que ça, c'est tout. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer à ce dernier, Luka lui proposa de tester avec d'autres personnes.

Adrien accepta volontiers et se pris au jeu en évoquant une bonne partie de son entourage. Pour chacun l'air était différent et correspondait bien au ressenti d'Adrien.

Un air de hip-hop positif pour Nino.

Une chanson un peu plus angoissante pour Alya

Une comptine enfantine pour Chloé

Une musique classique pour son père

Une forme de rock gothique pour Juleka

Un rythme de métal pour Yvan

Une complainte pour Nathalie

Un air d'opéra dans les graves pour son garde du corps

Après plusieurs essais, Adrien dû se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune guitariste avait réellement du talent pour mettre en musique les émotions.

Pour sa lady, la fille de ses rêves, les notes que faisaient naître les doigts de Luka se mêlaient dans un rendu romantique et espiègle à la fois. Une musique en harmonie avec ce que disait son cœur.

Et, inexplicablement, pour Marinette, la musique était la même. En tout point identique. Eprouvait-il des sentiments similaires pour les deux jeunes filles ? Et si non, quelle autre explication ?

La chemise d'Adrien bougea. Plagg s'agitait. Voulait-il lui dire quelque chose ?

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Adrien à un Luka qui semblait perplexe lui aussi. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est la même musique pour deux filles différentes, ça devrait être une musique, une fille… à moins que… à moins que… »

Lentement une autre possibilité germait dans la tête d'Adrien. Pendant qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur son visage.

Adrien se leva d'un bond, heureux et déterminé comme jamais. Il regarda Luka droit dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard :

« Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'as absolument pas ma permission pour t'intéresser à Marinette et tenter quoi que ce soit. Cette fille est celle de mes rêves et je me battrai pour qu'elle soit avec moi et personne d'autre. Au revoir Luka et merci de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Adrien partit alors en courant, une seule idée en tête : trouver sa lady, Marinette, la fille dont il était fou amoureux et dont il avait enfin trouvé l'identité civile.

Luka étonné de ce soudain revirement regarda le sourire béat d'Adrien. Il avait enfin sa réponse : il ne lui servait à rien d'attendre, Marinette ne serait jamais sa petite amie. En effet, il savait que si Adrien se déclarait, c'était lui que la jeune fille choisirait. Et puis, soyons honnête : même s'il était certain que la jeune fille lui plaisait, il n'aurait jamais un tel sourire et un tel regard enfiévré pour elle. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette conversation avec Adrien puisque cela avait permis à ce dernier d'ouvrir les yeux – il n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris comment d'ailleurs – et avait ainsi anéanti toutes ses chances. Mais peut-être que si finalement, car Marinette serait heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Luka.

Un peu plus loin, balloté dans une poche de chemise, un kwami noir souriait de toutes ses canines.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tous les mêmes

**Histoire 2**

**Tous les mêmes.**

* * *

Adrien n'était pas sourd.

Même s'ils essayaient d'être discrets devant lui, il les entendait.

Il n'aimait pas cette manière dont ils en parlaient.

Ne jugeant qu'au physique.

Il ne comprenait pas car ce n'était pas ce que lui regardait.

Etait-il un garçon normal ?

()

Les longues jambes, les décolletés, les balancements de hanches, les fesses, c'était à ça que se résumaient les conversations des autres garçons. Et à ça que se résumaient ce qu'ils regardaient chez les filles. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il avait à les écouter parler. Même lorsqu'un garçon était attiré par un autre garçon, s'était aussi sur le physique que les commentaires principaux étaient émis.

Lui n'était pas comme ça. Il était romantique, sensible. Ce qui lui plaisait chez une fille, c'était sa personnalité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa Lady, s'il était amoureux d'elle, c'était pour son courage, sa détermination, sa générosité, sa créativité. Il s'était attaché à la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient instaurée. Bien sûr il avait quand même vu qu'elle semblait jolie. Et que son costume était seyant. Mais il restait un gentleman et son regard ne s'attardait pas. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il la reconnaitrait à sa personnalité et non à son physique. Dès qu'il croiserait une fille altruiste, combative, gentille : une Ladybug du quotidien en fait, il saurait que c'est elle.

Il avait entendu dire à plusieurs reprises que Ladybug était « bien foutue » dans sa tenue moulante « très suggestive ». La plupart des lycéens ne se gênaient pas pour s'attarder plus sur ses formes que sur ses qualités. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Et il détestait entendre parler d'elle ainsi.

Etait-il un garçon normal ?

()

Il se demandait si c'était lié à son éducation stricte ou s'il avait un problème quelconque. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à ses amis ? Car même s'il répugnait à changer, il s'inquiétait quand même de ne pas être comme les autres. Il avait été si longtemps seul, que pouvoir rentrer dans la norme était important pour lui.

Il allait d'ailleurs pouvoir leur demander très prochainement : il avait rendez-vous avec eux au Grand Palais.

Deux ans après sa chanson hommage aux héros de Paris, Clara Rossignol voulait de nouveau les mettre à l'honneur. Il faut dire que Ladybug et Chat Noir continuaient à veiller sur tous les citoyens. Elle avait choisi un fil conducteur : les mêmes figurants que ceux du premier tournage.

Adrien arriva. Il fut projeté en loge avec pour consigne d'enfiler la tenue de Chat Noir. La même que celle qu'il portait dans le précédent clip. Enfin, pas tout à fait la même : Plagg fit remarquer que les costumiers avaient dû être informés des nouvelles mensurations de son porteur mais n'avaient toujours pas pensé à la poche spécial transport de Camembert.

Adrien fut soulagé : il n'avait toujours pas de masque à porter. Il n'avait toujours pas envie d'être reconnu. Sauf si c'était sa Lady qui le reconnaissait, évidemment.

Adrien sortit de la loge. Ses amis étaient réunis, prêts à tourner, leurs masques sur la tête. Adrien regarda plus attentivement le groupe pour voir qui était déjà là et qui manquait. En les reconnaissant un à un, Adrien se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment attaché à eux. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les filles et nota, encore une fois, qu'il les appréciait pour leur personnalité et non pour leur physique.

Etait-il un garçon normal ?

()

Il réalisa ensuite l'absence de Marinette. Il en avisa Nino. D'un signe de tête, ce dernier lui indiqua les coulisses.

Adrien se retourna et vit le sourire de Marinette. Puis les rougeurs sur ses joues. Puis sa poitrine bien ferme. Puis ses hanches qui roulaient. Puis la ligne de ses fesses. Puis ses jambes interminables. Puis tout le costume qui, à l'instar du sien, avait été ajusté à ses nouvelles formes. Il releva les yeux : « Ladybug » murmura-t-il… reconnaissant chacune de ses courbes.

Adrien était un garçon normal.

* * *

_Un OS court, dans la lignée « reveal » du précédent… qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu._

_Je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier d'avoir lu mon premier texte et de m'avoir ainsi encouragée à poursuivre. Les reviews m'ont particulièrement touchée. Et du coup, vu que vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu aussi cette deuxième histoire et je vous en remercie aussi ! Je suis toujours preneuse de commentaires alors n'hésitez pas ^^_

_Parce que lire est un miracle_


	3. Chapter 3 - Par A plus B

**Histoire 3**

**Par A + B**

* * *

« Alyyyyyya je suis une personne horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibleu… »

Marinette qui était en train de griffonner venait de se retourner subitement vers sa meilleure amie, l'air atterré, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, secoua la tête et s'affala, dans un soupir exagéré, la tête entre ses bras tout en continuant de produire un son proche de celui du morse échoué.

« Mais non Marinette, tu n'es pas horrible. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Alya chuchotait. Elles étaient toutes deux assises à leur place dans leur classe, attendant que le cours de français démarre en ce début d'après-midi. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Alya s'était assurée que l'éclat de voix de Marinette n'avait pas attiré l'attention de leurs camarades occupés à discuter en haut de la salle.

« Mais si, regarde, regarde bien, je vais te le prouver par A + B.»

Marinette se redressa, reprit le crayon qu'elle avait lâché, tourna une page de son cahier de croquis et traça fébrilement une ligne verticale au milieu d'une page.

« Tu vois, là, ce sont les personnes qui ne sont pas amoureuses d'Adrien. »

En traçant un trait horizontal puis vertical, Marinette fit un rapide tableau de deux colonnes. En haut à gauche elle écrivit le mot AMOUREUSE qu'elle barra. Avec application, elle ajouta le prénom d'Adrien, sans oublier de dessiner un petit cœur à la place du point sur le i, puis se remit à gesticuler pour poursuivre son explication.

« Et là, la liste des personnes qui sont amoureuses d'Adrien »

Dans la colonne de droite, le prénom d'Adrien était entouré de cœurs. Marinette hésita à sortir ses crayons pour rajouter de la couleur et ainsi magnifier le prénom du garçon qui hantait ses rêves mais Alya la rappela à l'ordre d'un coup de coude.

« Et alors ? »

Marinette sursauta avant de poursuivre son explication dans un souffle, notant rapidement en même temps qu'elle parlait :

« Dans la colonne « pas amoureuse », on met : Rose, Mylène, Juleka, Alix, Ondine et toi bien sûr. Et dans la colonne « amoureuse » il y a Chloé évidemment mais aussi Kagami, Lila et … et … et moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. »

Alya regarda Marinette, abasourdie par le désespoir qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son amie.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Alya ? » s'exclama Marinette découragée. « Regarde bien, ici la première liste, il n'y a que des filles sympas et gentilles et aucune n'a de sentiment pour Adrien. Et là, du côté de celles qui sont amoureuses d'Adrien, il n'y a que des filles méchantes. » Elle tapotait nerveusement les prénoms de ses trois rivales. « Donc, comme je suis du même côté qu'elles : je suis forcément horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiibleu ».

Marinette se recroquevilla sur son banc et commença à se balancer, anéantie. Alya tenta en vain de réconforter son amie quand une idée germa.

« Marinette, tu n'as pas mis Sabrina dans la liste des personnes qui ne sont pas amoureuses d'Adrien. Or, comme fille sympa on fait mieux.»

Marinette releva la tête, fixa Alya, puis la feuille, puis Alya.

« On ne sait rien des sentiments de Sabrina pour Adrien et puis Sabrina n'est peut-être pas la plus sympa mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est horrible non plus ». Marinette ajouta le prénom de Sabrina sur le trait vertical, au milieu de la feuille et appuya de nouveau sa tête sur son bureau.

Alya ne voulait pas voir sa meilleure amie ainsi, elle continua donc son argumentaire.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que Kagami est horrible ? Elle est sympa et… »

Un grognement l'interrompit

« Elle est froide et elle fait peur. »

« Et Lila ? beaucoup de monde l'appréc… »

« C'est une menteuse et une manipulatrice. »

Alya n'était pas totalement convaincue mais elle ne s'étendit pas plus sur le cas de Lila sachant que c'était un sujet délicat.

« Et Chloé ? Depuis qu'elle est Queen Bee … »

L'œil torve de Marinette l'arrêta

« Oui tu as raison » reconnu Alya, « elle reste pas terrible. »

« Tu vois Alya, je te l'avais bien dit.»

« Bon mais tu peux être l'exception qui confirme la règle : ce n'est pas parce que les autres sont des personnes « méchantes » que toi tu l'es. »

« Non Alya, c'est sûr, Adrien est tellement formidable et gentil et merveilleux et … », Marinette s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer la bave qui commençait à couler du coin de sa bouche « et extraordinaire et doué et … »

« C'est bon Marinette, j'ai compris. »

« que seules des filles ayant des troubles affectifs ou du comportement peuvent être attirées par lui, elles cherchent à compenser leurs carences. »

Alya leva les yeux au ciel « Tu exagères Marinette. »

« Non… je dois choisir entre « être amoureuse d'Adrien » ou être une fille bien. Quel dilemme. »

Sous son exaspération, Alya sentit poindre un sourire. Son amie était décidément un phénomène. Que n'allait-elle pas chercher ? Et, finalement, elle ne fut pas tellement surprise de voir Marinette bondir de sa chaise, une lueur décidée dans les yeux et frappant son poing dans sa main.

« C'est décidé, je vais arrêter de craquer sur Adrien. Je ne veux pas être dans la colonne des filles horribles. Je vais commencer par enlever toutes les photos de lui, jeter les magazines, supprimer les informations de son emploi du temps, changer de place avec toi Aly… »

Marinette fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur. Elles s'assirent à leurs places respectives sans avoir eu le temps de changer et tous leurs camarades regagnèrent leur banc. En passant à côté d'elle, Adrien lui fit un grand sourire lumineux.

Marinette sourit bêtement, posa sa tête sur sa main, retrouva le filet de bave qu'elle avait essuyé plus tôt et marmonna d'un air rêveur :

« Non finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je vais rester dans la case « horrible » ».

Alya rigola : sa meilleure amie était horriblement amoureuse, c'est tout. Et Adrien avait beaucoup de chance qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse que Marinette soit de ce côté-là du tableau.

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4 - Quand viennent les nuits

_Ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire au départ. Mais je suis tombée entre temps sur le texte de Misty écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof sur le thème « Doudou ». Et donc j'ai allègrement osé piquer ce thème car j'ai flashé dessus. J'ai aussi __essayé __de rédiger en une heure pour respecter les règles du jeu. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner, car, en plus, il sort du cadre A + M…_

_Parce que lire est un miracle_

* * *

**Histoire 4**

**Quand viennent les nuits**

Le soir était là, la nuit tombait. Gabriel Agreste, après une journée professionnellement dense, se sentait fourbu. Comme à son habitude il n'en avait rien laissé transparaître, jusqu'à présent. Après le repas, il avait demandé à Adrien de monter dans sa chambre. Il voulait que son fils soit en forme pour être performant le lendemain à l'école puis lors de sa séance photo. Nathalie était rentrée chez elle. Le garde du corps avait pris ses quartiers pour la nuit. Le silence régnait désormais en maître dans la demeure.

Gabriel Agreste était dans ses appartements : une immense suite parentale avec salle de bain attenante. Sa femme avait souhaité, à l'époque, y faire installer une baignoire. Elle aimait se prélasser et l'entrainait parfois avec elle, en riant. Aujourd'hui, seule la douche servait : rapide et efficace.

Gabriel Agreste se regarda dans la glace. Maintenant qu'il était seul, le masque se fissurait. La fatigue commençait à se lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il soupira et déboucha le tube de dentifrice. Une hygiène dentaire impeccable était de mise dans le domaine de la mode. Il programma le minuteur pour trois minutes de brossage. Trois longues minutes durant lesquelles il se forçait à rester bien droit devant le miroir et à ne pas réfléchir. Mais les pensées commençaient à venir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Tous les soirs, au moment où le soleil tirait sa révérence, il se sentait envahi par une profonde tristesse, un accablement latent. Emilie, sa femme, lui manquait terriblement. Et cette absence était beaucoup plus marquée à ce moment-là de la journée. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce lieu qui symbolisait toute leur intimité.

Une fois la brosse à dent reposée, Gabriel Agreste se lava méticuleusement le visage. Puis il se dévêtit et enfila prestement le pyjama qui l'attendait, soigneusement plié, sur un petit meuble réservé à cet effet. Il mit ses vêtements à l'envers, pris le temps de bien refermer tous les boutons. Il savait combien le lavage pouvait abîmer le linge et ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui de négliger cet aspect des choses. Une fois le couvercle de la corbeille de linge rabaissé, il enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le lit king size le narguait. Le drap et la couverture parfaitement bordés. Pas un pli ne se voyait. Un lit, grand, très grand mais vide, très vide depuis qu'Emilie n'était plus là. Il se sentait d'ailleurs toujours incapable de traverser la ligne imaginaire qui séparait les deux côtés du lit et dormait donc uniquement à droite. Il n'avait pas non plus pu se résigner à vider la table de chevet de sa compagne. Il avait toujours ce fol espoir qu'elle reviendrait et voulait tout laisser intact. Mais cet espoir, diminuait, inexorablement, de jour à jour. Et la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, de manière symétriquement opposée, augmentait graduellement.

Gabriel tourna la tête vers la gauche du lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur la lampe d'Emilie. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le noir et il devait la relancer plusieurs fois en levant les yeux aux ciels pour qu'elle éteigne la lumière dans un grand éclat de rire. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui n'aimait plus le noir car trop de fantômes venaient le hanter lorsque l'obscurité prenait place. Il vit également la peluche qui trônait sur la table de nuit à côté d'un livre. Un gros ours blanc avec de grands yeux tout doux. Il avait toujours trouvé puéril d'avoir une peluche dans la chambre. Il avait d'ailleurs été vigilant à ce que son fils ne conserve pas d'objet transitionnel – de « doudou » - plus longtemps que nécessaire à son développement. Mais sa femme avait toujours tenu à conserver cet animal poilu à ses côtés et il n'avait pu que céder face à deux paires d'yeux implorants : ceux de sa femme et ceux de la peluche qu'elle câlinait avec affection.

Gabriel avança de quelques pas et prit l'ours dans ses bras. Il refit le tour du lit et s'assit de son côté. Il posa l'animal rempli de mousse sur sa propre table de chevet. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa délicatement. Il souleva les draps, mit les oreillers en place et s'allongea. Après avoir rabattu la couverture, il éteignit la lumière. Les yeux grands ouverts. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas, il le savait. Alors dans un énième soupir il tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre le duvet soyeux. Il prit l'ours et se repositionna dans le lit : la peluche serrée contre son cœur. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'apaiser et réussir à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil : dormir avec un doudou, ou plutôt avec SON doudou.

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5 - Quand y en a marre

_Alors je viens de retomber sur ce texte que j'avais complètement oublié avoir écrit. Il date d'il y a un an. Ce n'est pas parfait – oui peut être qu'un jour je chercherai une bêta – et c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais je vous le poste quand même parce que c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette…_

_Texte inspiré par l'épisode de la saison 3 « Animaestro » et dont les scènes se passent juste après. Il y a un spoil mais qui – à mon humble avis – ne dévoile pas grand-chose de l'épisode. Et surtout j'espère que l'OS se comprend même si on ne l'a pas vu._

_Parce que lire est un miracle_

* * *

**Histoire 5**

**Résumé**

Il y a Malabar (je vous prie d'excuser le craquage)

**Quand y en a marre**

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. »

Adrien regarda Plagg, sans comprendre ce qui lui valait cette tirade. Certes il venait d'exprimer son mécontentement à son kwami, mais l'ouverture de la réserve de fromage dès le réveil, en ce lundi matin, justifiait bien une petite remarque de sa part. Non ?

\- Plagg, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu dis que le camembert ça pue et que c'est dégoûtant mais quand on voit ce que toi tu fais, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? La patience d'Adrien commençait déjà à s'amenuiser.

\- Je t'ai vu tripoter ce truc dégoûtant sur ta copine.

L'incompréhension d'Adrien se fit encore plus grande. Il continua à fixer son kwami pour l'encourager à poursuivre mais celui-ci serra plus fermement son morceau de camembert contre lui, regarda son porteur avec un air de provocation et n'ajouta plus un mot.

Le mutisme de Plagg força Adrien à répéter une dernière fois sa question, en détachant tous les mots.

\- De. Quoi. Parles. Tu ?

\- Je parle de ton amoureuse, la fille brune habillée avec des tenues bizarres et qui fait de l'escrime avec toi. Je t'ai vu lui enlever un machin tout sale collé sur ses chaussures. Directement avec les mains en plus. Et tu ne te les es même pas lavées après.

Adrien comprit enfin à quoi le petit être faisait allusion. L'avant-veille ils avaient été à la première du film d'animation sur Ladybug et Chat Noir et, par un curieux concours de circonstances, les événements décrits par le kwami s'étaient effectivement déroulés.

Malgré tout Adrien s'agaça.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse, c'est Kagami. Et le truc dont tu parles, ça s'appelle du chewing-gum. Elle a marché dessus et était embêtée pour l'enlever donc il fallait bien que je l'aide. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver les mains de suite car un akuma est arrivé. Tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est ça, rétorqua Plagg, je sais bien que c'est la technique que tu utilises pour séduire les filles. Et c'est bien ce que je dis : c'est bien plus dégoûtant que le camembert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Cette fois, Adrien était au bord de l'exaspération.

\- Je te parle de l'autre fille brune, celle qui est dans ta classe, tu as décollé le même truc, ce « chwingome » de son banc pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi.

\- Marinette, tu parles de Marinette ? s'écria Adrien. Non mais Plagg, tu sais très bien que c'est juste une bonne amie et que j'ai enlevé ce chewing-gum uniquement parce que Chloé l'avait mis et que je ne voulais pas que Marinette tâche son pantalon ! Adrien secoua la tête, abasourdi.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, moi je sais bien ce que j'ai vu. Tu utilises des méthodes dégoûtantes pour plaire à tes amoureuses.

Plagg se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la chambre pour savourer son précieux met et clôtura ainsi la conversation. Adrien, soulagé de ne plus entendre les inepties de son kwami en profita pour se préparer pour aller au collège.

* * *

Alya et Marinette de leur côté, débriefaient intensément. L'apprentie journaliste avait été conviée à couvrir la sortie du film en tant que rédactrice du Ladyblog et ne se lassait pas de détailler à Marinette tout ce qu'elle avait découvert dans les coulisses.

Dès qu'elle put placer un mot, Marinette lui relata son alliance avec Chloé dans les moindres détails. Alya, hilare, interpella la fille du maire.

\- Dis donc, tu aimes bien qu'Adrien ramasse les chewing-gums que tu colles partout on dirait !

\- Pffffff ! fut la seule réplique que trouva à répondre Chloé en se retournant dédaigneusement.

Cette réflexion d'Alya fit réfléchir Marinette. Effectivement, le jour de la rentrée Adrien n'avait pas hésité à se salir les mains pour enlever la pâte collante de son banc et ainsi l'empêcher de s'assoir dessus. Loin de sa première réaction négative, elle repensait régulièrement à cet épisode en soupirant combien Adrien était prévenant et gentil.

Savoir aujourd'hui qu'il avait eu la même attention pour Kagami l'attristait profondément. C'était son souvenir à elle, son lien avec Adrien, leur première rencontre. Elle chérissait ce moment et pensait - ou espérait plutôt - qu'Adrien n'aurait compromis ses jolies mains que pour elle. Mais au final, s'il agissait pareil auprès de tout le monde, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de place particulière dans son cœur.

Pire, après avoir enlevé la boule de gomme de la geta de Kagami, Adrien la lui avait remise au pied, comme le prince le faisait avec la pantoufle de Cendrillon. Certes, dans certaines versions de Cendrillon c'était le laquais qui testait le soulier mais Adrien, lui, ne pouvait évidemment qu'avoir le rôle du merveilleux Prince Charmant.

* * *

Alors que Marinette se morfondait, désespérée à l'idée de ne jamais être plus qu'une amie pour Adrien, son regard fut attiré par l'entrée précipité de l'objet de ses pensées dans la classe. L'air perdu, Adrien venait de claquer la porte et de s'y adosser pour reprendre son souffle. Porte qui aurait dû rester ouverte, leur professeure n'étant pas encore arrivée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon pote ? s'inquiéta Nino.

Adrien murmura, encore sous le choc.

\- Dehors. Collège. Plein de filles. Chewing-gums.

Personne ne comprit. Adrien inspira et expira de nouveau et reprit plus calmement en se rapprochant de son bureau.

\- J'ai dû me mettre à courir car dès que je suis sorti de la voiture une dizaine de filles s'est mis à me poursuivre à cloche-pied en hurlant que je devais enlever du chewing-gum. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

\- C'est pourtant évident beau blond, ricana Alya. Tu t'es fait repérer quand tu as enlevé le chewing-gum de la chaussure de Kagami et maintenant toutes les filles tentent leurs chances pour que tu t'occupes d'elles.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Adrien

\- Oui c'est n'importe quoi d'avoir aidé cette pimbêche, se fit entendre la voix de Chloé.

\- Mais enfin Chloé, il fallait bien que j'aide Kagami, elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher. Adrien n'en revenait pas d'avoir de nouveau à se justifier pour son geste.

\- Une jeune fille moderne doit être capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Si cela avait été moi, j'aurais pu enlever ce chewing-gum sans l'aide de personne, s'indigna son amie d'enfance.

Alors que tout le monde la regardait de manière suspicieuse, elle rajouta pour elle-même « enfin juste avec l'aide de Jean-Brice ».

\- Je crois que tout le monde pense que c'est ta petite copine parce que tu lui as passé sa chaussure au pied. Cette fois c'était la douce voix de Rose qui s'élevait.

\- c'est ça, c'est ton amoureuse ? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse, en coulant toutefois un regard inquiet vers Marinette, avachie sur son bureau.

\- Mais non ! répondit désespérément Adrien se rappelant son échange avec Plagg. C'est comme la fois où j'ai aidé Marinette avec le chewing-gum de Chloé, c'était juste pour aider une amie…

A ces mots,

Le sourire de Rose se fana.

Un profond soupir d'Alya retentit.

Le regard de Marinette s'éteignit un peu plus.

Un ricanement victorieux de Chloé se fit entendre.

Le reste de la classe retint son souffle.

Et l'incompréhension la plus complète se peignit sur le visage d'Adrien, pendant que, sous sa chemise, les gloussements d'un petit kwami commençaient à être de moins en moins discrets.

**FIN**

* * *

_Oh la la, je m'en veux de vous laisser avec une fin pareille ! Mais Adrien qui ne comprend rien, c'est trop tentant… et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Si à tout hasard vous avez aimé cet OS, dites-le moi, je réfléchirai peut-être (peut-être) à une suite…_


	6. Chapter 6 - La Neige Blanche

La neige blanche

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF : la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fille" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

En une heure, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retranscrire ce que je voulais dire. J'espère que le message ne sera pas trop lourd et surtout je m'excuse pour Adrien/Chat Noir, qui j'ose espérer n'aurait pas répondu ça en vrai…

* * *

Un dimanche de janvier. La neige tombait. Marinette et Alya avaient décidé de se retrouver pour une après-midi filles. La neige qui laissait son manteau blanc dans les rues de Paris avait échauffé leur imagination et c'est dans un fou rire qu'elles avaient choisi de regarder le film d'animation « Blanche Neige ».

Le chocolat chaud était prêt. Les guimauves attendaient d'être plongées dans le breuvage. Les coussins étaient installés et les filles affalées dessus.

Soudain Alya mis le dessin animé en pause. Devant l'air interrogateur de Marinette, Alya s'enflamma :

\- Tu te rends compte Marinette, Blanche Neige est seule perdue dans une forêt, elle trouve une maison et la première chose qu'elle trouve à faire en rentrant dans cette maison, c'est le ménage !

Les grands gestes d'Alya témoignaient du fait qu'elle était outrée. Offusquée. Choquée.

\- C'est l'image que l'on souhaite donner aux petites filles qui regardent ?

Marinette s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Et si cela avait été le prince charmant à la place de Blanche Neige ? Et s'il avait été perdu en forêt et qu'il était tombé sur une maison ? Aurait-il fait le ménage ? Et si oui, cela les auraient-elles autant contrariées ? Le problème était-il que quelqu'un fasse le ménage dans une maison inconnue ou que ce soit une fille qui fasse le ménage ?

Alya et Marinette ne rallumèrent pas le film d'animation. Elles passèrent la fin de journée à philosopher sur l'égalité homme-femme, jusqu'à ce qu'un akumatisé fasse son apparition.

Une akumatisée plutôt. Une serpillère à la place des cheveux, un aspirateur en guise de sac à dos, des éponges comme protections pour ses coudes et genoux, un fer à repasser comme arme. Elle vociférait que tout était sale, que la neige noircissait, que c'était inadmissible, qu'il fallait nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ladybug et Chat Noir elle hurla de plus belle, exigeant que Ladybug fasse le ménage pour que la neige redevienne blanche.

Lorsque Ladybug répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à plutôt demander à Chat Noir, l'akumatisée se figea, désorientée. Quant à Chat Noir, un sourire penaud se dessina sur son visage :

\- Ma Lady, je n'ai jamais fait le ménage, je ne sais pas faire… j'ai une femme de ménage chez moi.

\- Une FEMME de ménage, sérieusement, chaton ?

Puis, le lucky charm tomba. Un balai.

\- Eh bien, chaton, c'est le moment d'apprendre. Ce soir tu seras le garçon de ménage.

Le lundi matin, les flocons qui tombaient avaient amenées Alya et Marinette à se réfugier dans la salle de classe pour parler. Leur discussion revint sur le combat gagné haut la main par les deux héros puis sur le film de la veille.

\- Je crois que si Ladybug étaient perdue en forêt et qu'elle entrait dans une maison vide, elle ne ferait pas le ménage mais réfléchirait plutôt à un plan. On a progressé, non, par rapport au message des années 30 ?

\- Oui, un peu.


	7. Chapter 7 - Judicieux, vous en reprendre

Judicieux, vous en reprendrez ?

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF : la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Judicieux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Résumé

Une bataille, un jeu de mot, un test.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage. L'akumatisé, le gérant d'un salon de thé malheureux parce qu'il avait de moins en moins de clients, inondait Paris d'un cocktail de jus de fruits particulièrement collant et odorant.

Ladybug et Chat Noir rencontraient des difficultés à se mouvoir. Lorsque Chat Noir tomba, Ladybug ne put retenir un cri. Elle ne savait pas si Chat Noir allait pouvoir se relever englué comme il l'était dans la substance orange. Lorsque Chat Noir émergea, le soulagement ressenti par sa coéquipière fut immense. Remplacé rapidement par un agacement prodigieux. Chat Noir, fidèle à lui-même s'était redressé avec le sourire

\- Ma Lady, tu devrais goûter ce cocktail, il est délicieux. D'ailleurs, tu sais comment on appelle un jus lorsqu'il est délicieux ? Un judicieux ! Un Jus – dé –li-cieux, un judicieux ! Tu comprends ?

Au regard que lui lança Ladybug, Chat Noir compris qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur son jeu de mot. Comme souvent en fait.

Le combat terminé, Adrien s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensa à son calembour et sourit. « C'était drôle pourtant ». Dans un sursaut, il se releva, déterminé. Il fallait qu'il teste son humour auprès d'autres personnes pour savoir s'il n'était pas drôle ou si c'était Ladybug qui, trop concentrée sur le combat, n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Adrien n'envisageait pas d'autres possibilités, sa Lady étant parfaite, elle avait forcément de l'humour.

Dès qu'il s'assit à son bureau, Adrien se retourna vers Nino en pleine discussion avec Alya. Il les interpella.

\- Eh, vous avez vu le combat d'hier ? Je me demande si le cocktail distribué par l'akumatisé était bon. Peut-être même était-il délicieux ? Dans ce cas ce serait un jus délicieux, un jus-di-cieux !

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de ses camarades. Alya venait de se lever précipitamment :

\- Mari, ça va ?

Marinette, venait de se figer dans l'allée. En retard comme d'habitude, elle était juste à côté d'Adrien au moment où il avait testé son jeu de mot. Depuis elle ne bougeait plus, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle secoua la tête comme si elle venait de se réveiller, fit demi-tour et sortit. Un cri de désespoir retentit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Adrien soupira

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Mes blagues ne sont vraiment pas drôles.


	8. Chapter 8 - Potions et curcuma

Potions et curcuma

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF : la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Curcuma" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Bon, il est 2 heures du matin, je ne sais pas très bien ce que ça donne… Plus aucune objectivité. Idée saugrenue liée à un article lu il n'y a pas longtemps. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour !

* * *

\- Tikki, maintenant que Maître Fû est parti et que je suis la gardienne, c'est à moi de préparer les potions qui permettent aux kwamis d'accorder des pouvoirs spéciaux à leurs porteurs. Chat Noir et moi en avons déjà mais il faut aussi en faire pour nos coéquipiers.

\- Tu as raison Marinette, il va falloir que tu y penses sérieusement. Pourquoi ne nous y mettrions-nous pas maintenant ? Tes parents sont à la boulangerie, la cuisine est libre.

\- Tu as raison Tikki, je prends la boite de macarons qui te permet de décupler les pouvoirs de Ladybug et la tablette qui contient les pages du grimoire et j'arrive.

\- Tu peux me montrer les macarons Marinette ? demanda la kwamis, une fois arrivées dans la cuisine. Mmmm, ils ont l'air bon, à quels parfums penses-tu qu'ils sont Marinette ? Ceux que j'ai déjà mangés étaient délicieux.

\- Petite gourmande ! Marinette gratouille la tête de Tikki. Celui-ci est vert, il est probablement à la pistache ou à la menthe. Celui-ci est blanc, peut-être à la noix de coco ? Et le jaune est sans doute au citron ou au fruit de la passion. Fruit de la passion, le parfum préféré d'Adrien. Oh Adrien. La voix de Marinette commença à monter dans les aigus.

\- Du calme, Marinette, concentre-toi !

\- Oui, tu as raison Tikki ! Je vais prendre le grimoire et regarder les formules. Une fois que nous les aurons faites, il faudra trouver les différents contenants dans lesquels les mettre en fonction des mets préférés des kwamis.

Les deux amies se penchèrent longuement sur le grimoire et les annotations laissées par l'ancien gardien.

\- Maître Fû aurait pu te donner quelques cours de cuisine Marinette. Cela t'aurait permis de gagner du temps.

\- C'est vrai Tikki mais je pense que cela fait partie d'un apprentissage nécessaire. Et il m'a laissé beaucoup d'indications.

\- Là, Marinette, là ! lança La kwami, toute excitée par sa découverte.

Marinette regarda plus attentivement et vit en effet un schéma qui associait des actions à des arômes.

« Escalader – noix de coco ».

\- J'avais raison Tikki ! Le blanc doit être à la noix de coco et il donne le pouvoir d'escalader. La formule est décrite juste ici.

« S'envoler – pomme »

\- Oh, il est possible que ce soit la formule du vert

« Ignifuger – fruit de la passion »

\- Oh, regarde, le macaron jaune ! Il est au fruit de la passion. Je me demande si Chat Noir aimera autant le fruit de la passion qu'Adrien !

\- Marinette, tu recommences à baver.

\- Pardon Tikki.

« Arthrose – curcuma »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'y a pas d'autre macaron jaune. Ni d'orange d'ailleurs. Ni de moutarde. Ni …

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette.

\- Et la formule associée est curieuse : « une cuillerée à café de curcuma, dans une cuillère à soupe d'huile d'olive et une pincée de poivre noir ». Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres. Bon, tant pis, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, mes parents ne vont pas tarder à remonter. On reprendra ça tranquillement un autre jour. Mais je me demande quand même ce que cela peut signifier.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là

\- Marianne, ma chérie, je ne trouve plus mon remède contre l'arthrose. Tu ne saurais pas où j'ai laissé la formule ?

\- Celui à base de curcuma ? C'est celui-là que tu cherches mon Fû d'amour ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Il me semble qu'il y avait de l'huile d'olive et du poivre mais je ne me souviens plus très bien…


	9. Chapter 9 - Une cheminée

Une cheminée

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF : la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "vitrine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Note : cette fiction évoque l'épisode Papa Garou

3h du mat. Je suis dans le même état que Chat Noir. Alors je vous laisse avec lui et sa cheminée.

* * *

Chat Noir était adossé le long d'une cheminée. Epuisé. Le regard vide. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat aujourd'hui mais une journée éreintante tout de même. Plusieurs séances photos s'étaient succédées puis une apparition lors d'un gala de charité. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'était évadé pour trouver la liberté à laquelle il aspirait. Mais c'était la tristesse qui était sa compagne ce soir. Et une analyse de sa vie dénuée de chaleur : représenter la marque « Agreste », voilà ce qu'on attendait de lui. Un mannequin vitrine, voilà ce qu'il était. Etre là, se montrer, mettre en valeur les vêtements, sourire. Il ne le voulait plus. Mais n'avait pas le choix.

Son image en grand sur les panneaux publicitaires de la ville. Les défilés. Et les fans. Tous ces gens qui lui courraient après. Il avait plus d'admirateurs en tant qu'Adrien qu'en tant que Chat Noir. Il lui semblait même que des filles tentaient de le séduire. Sans le connaître. N'être qu'une façade, une vitrine, un physique, il n'en pouvait plus.

Quand il était Adrien, il n'était pas lui. Pas totalement du moins. Il était cette construction parfaite générée par son père. Ce qu'on attendait de lui. Sage, poli, studieux réfléchi. Gentil. Certes quand il était Chat Noir il l'était aussi, gentil. Mais il était aussi espiègle, démonstratif, charmeur. C'est ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait être et montrer. C'est ce pour quoi il aurait voulu être aimé.

Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le brouillard qui s'épaississait maintenait Chat Noir dans son monde et aidait à faire germer la graine qu'il venait de planter : être aimé réellement, pour ce que je suis. Etre aimé parce que je suis drôle, exubérant et courageux. Etre aimé en tant que Chat Noir.

Qui aime Chat noir ? Ladybug n'aime pas Chat Noir. Kagami n'aime pas Chat Noir. Lila n'aime pas Chat Noir. Il fit le tour de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé… et d'un coup réalisa : Marinette. Marinette sa merveilleuse amie. Le héros se souvint de la façon dont elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, de Chat Noir. Cela avait été un moment agréable. La douceur de ses bras, ses joues rosies, son parfum. Elle aimait donc Chat Noir et non Adrien. Etait-ce un problème ? Evidemment il aurait été mieux qu'elle soit éprise des deux parts de lui mais à choisir, il préférait qu'elle aime sa vraie personnalité.

Marinette. Il l'avait éconduite. Pourrait-il revenir vers elle ? L'accepterait-elle ? Mais surtout, parviendrait-il à l'aimer comme elle le méritait ? Changer de cible avait dit Kagami. Il le ferait. Si Marinette pouvait être Ladybug… le voilà qui s'égarait de nouveau. Marinette ne pouvait pas être Ladybug : Ladybug aimait un autre garçon et Marinette aimait Chat Noir. Chat Noir se concentra de nouveau. Il avait la chance que son côté réel soit aimé par une fille extraordinaire et il se devait de prendre le temps de la connaître. Son côté vitrine, il ne le supportait plus.

Chat Noir se releva, quitta le froid de la cheminée et s'élança dans le brouillard. Un sourire aux lèvres. Les jours suivants promettaient d'être surprenants.


	10. Chapter 10 - Petit matin

Petit matin

* * *

Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF : la Nuit du FoF, la 130ème plus exactement. Il fallait la rédiger sur le thème "tôt" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Pour la petite info, j'étais partie me coucher mais quand une idée ne vous lâche pas... Bref je me suis levée trop tôt pour rédiger cet OS. Belle journée à tous !

* * *

Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais Tom Dupain se réveilla. Comme tous les matins, question d'habitude. Boulanger depuis plus de 20 ans, il se levait aux aurores tous les jours ou presque et son organisme s'était calé à cet horaire matinal. Il se leva, s'étira et fit une toilette rapide. Son tablier enfilé, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver l'odeur familière de son laboratoire, de sa boulangerie.

Le calme du matin l'enveloppa, il aimait avoir cette impression qu'il était le seul éveillé et que le monde lui appartenait. Son regard balaya les lieux pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Préparer les pains et viennoiseries pour les clients matinaux exigeait une précision dans le protocole et un respect strict des règles d'hygiène. Le savoir-faire aidant, il se sentait serein dans toutes les tâches à accomplir.

Ensuite il choisit les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation et évalua la quantité nécessaire. Encore une fois, la force de l'habitude et un partenariat fort avec des fournisseurs de qualité lui permettait d'utiliser les meilleures matières premières.

En fredonnant Tom se mit à préparer sa pâte et à la pétrir amoureusement. Petit à petit ses créations prenaient forme. Sa plus grande joie était de voir comment ses mains pouvaient façonner les douceurs qui régaleraient les papilles de nombreux parisiens. Lorsqu'il mit sa production au four, son sourire s'élargit. Le moment approchait. Le moment qui faisait que jamais il ne se lasserait de se lever si tôt. Il se tourna instinctivement et la vit : sa douce, sa moitié. Sabine Cheng, un plateau contenant café, jus d'orange pressé, yaourts et pommes dans les mains. Il regarda sa compagne, ses yeux pétillaient. La voir arriver ainsi tous les matins ensoleillait sa journée. Il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Il lui prit délicatement le plateau des mains, et le posa sur le comptoir. Lui faisant-face, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant délicatement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, savourant ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite pour déguster leur petit-déjeuner, plaisantant sur tout et rien, profitant du bonheur d'être là, tous les deux dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la boulangerie. Les croissants chauds craquaient délicatement sous leurs doigts et régalaient leur palais.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna, la réalité les rappela à elle. Les premiers clients allaient arriver et Marinette avait encore dû éteindre son réveil et se rendormir. Dans une dernière étreinte ils se séparèrent, heureux de ce moment quotidien de complicité partagé.


End file.
